Amaranthine
by AmayaShirakami
Summary: The Undertaker has been giving the task of taking care of the "Key" of the Phoenix Society until they are able to finish they machine to raise the dead. All goes well until he starts feeling strange feelings for her, and dragging out the secrets of why she is called a "key" to the society, what power does this girl hold and why is he drawn to her so much? UndertakerxOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Key of Surprise

The undertaker sat behind his desk trying to figure out what he needed to do, yes there were things that needed to be done but cleaning wasn't one of his likes in the world. He sat up and twirled his hair around his scarred pinkie finger as he thought about his agreement with the Phoenix society, and how they said they were going to bring their "special" key to him, the thing they all think will bring the dead back to life. He found it amusing because there was no possible way, since he has done many experiments to do so, still not even he could do it. Bored he decided that he would at least try to arrange things around a bit, since he hadn't had a customer for about a day or so. Right as he began moving some of the coffins around the doorbell rang and in came a member of the Phoenix society.

"Well, well Sir Akane Shirakami. I would have never thought I would see you dropping off something to me, well other than your own body once your curtains fall." The Undertaker giggled knowing he made the man uncomfortable. Akane Shirakami was a very well know noble who came from Japan and started a medical school, thus becoming rich, and thus his medical mind disappeared into money.

"I've come to give you the key to our experiment, now we expect you not only to keep it safe but happy and preserved in full so the ceremony can happen."

"Yes, and my payment, they told me to leave it to you."

"Ah yes, a first rate laugh, well I will give you one. The key will give you happiness, but it must remain pure until the ceremony."

Confused the Undertaker cocked his head as Akane walked out and two guards escorted in a young woman. She was around twenty years of age, her hair pitch black like the night sky, but shimmered well under the moonlight. Her eyes were an emerald green that would show so much sadness but taken over by kindness. Her figure was a beautiful hourglass shape, but what caught the eyes of the Undertaker were, not only her eyes, but her white snow velvet skin. Shaking himself out of whatever kind of daze he was in he noticed the guards and Akane were gone and the woman stood there her right hand rubbed her upper left arm, certainly uncomfortable of the surroundings.

"Well then my dear do you have this key?"

"Uh, well I guess they didn't tell you. I am the key, my name is Amaya Shirakami, I am the only female child of the Shirakami family, and well what my father would say a miracle within a mistake. "

The Undertaker narrowed his eyes, he was not given his payment, nor was he told that they were talking about a living girl, through his bangs he knew she was frightened but, it wasn't of him, so hoping to laugh at least a little bit he gave a Cheshire smile and walked towards the kitchen to get some tea.

"Dear, you may sit down wherever you please to, nothing will attack you I'm certain of that."

Amaya smiled, she hadn't for a long time but he was able to at least get a smile out of her. Only a couple minutes went by until the Undertaker came back with some tea in beakers and she looked down at it afraid that it was human juices of some sort.

"Oh my, you must not be accustomed to this kind of style, nor do you look like you go out much dear." The Undertaker spoke trying to get her to ease up a bit.

"I'm sorry; I guess this is all new for me. My father never told anyone of me, nor does anyone know I exist other than the society itself. I was a mistake, my father needed a boy but he ended up with me, however I have a strange ability to heal people near death… so they think…" Amaya stopped as tears came to her eyes and her body stated to shake.

"Well, do not fear my dear girl. I am your protector and if you haven't noticed much, I don't get a lot of company I can talk to."

Amaya looked up at him and smiled and stood up and bowed her head a bit to him and walked over and sat on the same coffin as him, she was terrified but not of him. She wanted to help out since she was forced upon him for a very ignorant reason, one he may not know until the time comes down to it.

"I apologies, I do not wish to be sad in front of you, but I do however wish to assist you in any way I can. I mean I'm not very good about cutting people open, but I am very good at cleaning, cooking, baking, and most other things. How does that sound, in exchange for your hospitality I will give my services?"

"Keke~ well then, I guess it is my lucky day. Here I thought I would have to clean all of this myself."

Amaya smiled as she walked around and looked at all of the cobwebs but then turned to the Undertaker, who was messing with his tea, and thought of something random that would make him happy, since apparently that was supposed to be his payment.

"Well how old was your oldest customer you've gotten?"

"Hmm, well I would have to say around nighty-nine or was it one hundred and one…"

"Did they have a widow?"

"Yes, both did as I recall, why do you ask?"

"Well just wondering, did they grieve and cry a lot?"

"Curious huh, well yes both were very sad but ended up living another couple years each."

"Hmm, well I don't know how sad I would have been, that's not much to go home too."

The Undertaker sat still for a couple seconds before bursting into laughter and practically falling onto the floor.

"Hehe~ My dear I was not expecting something so vulgar to come out of a pretty little mouth like yours, goodness you are a natural!"

"Well I hope I was able to give you enough payment for me being dropped off at your door."

The Undertaker took in a deep breath and turned his head to look at Amaya, and smiled with a bit of drool coming down his chin, "Oh dear, by living with you for the amount of time I get to, you would have over paid me."

Amaya smiled and walked up to him and took out her handkerchief from her breast and wiped the drool from his mouth. If only she could have seen his eyes, they were wide in surprise and his body tensed a bit at her small touch, well it didn't help he usually never deals with beautiful women who are alive, and well can touch him.

"There, I thought you wanted to keep things clean!"

"HAHAHA~!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Legends

The next morning Amaya got breakfast ready only to realize the Undertaker was already awake, and working. Remembering the previous night when she was getting ready for bed he had her try out many different coffins, but yet it wasn't her that was unsatisfied with what one she laid it, he was unsatisfied by each one she laid in so she was given an actual bed in a room down the hallway. Amaya smiled, she was happy to know that the Undertaker really wished for her comfort but, she was confused on how he was angered with himself for not providing a _perfect_ coffin for a pretty girl.

As Amaya cooked up breakfast she also baked some of the bone cookies the Undertaker loved so much. Amaya brought out breakfast and set it down on his desk, since it was the only table in the room and called him over to eat.

The Undertaker was not use to not only the help she gave him but also her kindness, most women turn away from him glare at him treat him poorly, well that is until either they see his eyes or if they were dead. The women he has encountered in his life were usually selfish and well greedy, and only wanted physical attention from him, well back when he showed his eyes and had normal-ish clothing on. Amaya was different to him, she was not only beautiful but she was also selfless and kind. She truly was trying to help him, even though to others she was an object, and strange as it seemed he felt pity towards her, he would know too well what it felt to be an object to people.

"So you've only been here for less than a full day and you have dusted, polished, and cooked for me. You know you don't have to work so hard, I'm use to being in dusty areas plus you got rid of all of my friends." The Undertaker said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, but still put on a pouty face.

"You know dust bunnies are not friends, they only use you for your house so they can make it look old and unused." Amaya answered in a mother-like tone with her hands on her hips.

"Keke~ you know you are very entertaining to me, but not only to I love laughter but also curiosity, so I want to know how curious you are."

"Well then, as an undertaker you've seen so much grief, but yet you don't seem to be depressed no matter if you get to laugh or not. I guess I am wondering how you stay so carefree when nothing but death surrounds you."

"To me death is a beautiful thing; it is an end to this life here but a new beginning for the soul." He answered, he kept his Cheshire smile but his voice was deeper and serious.

Amaya thought hard, she wanted to see a true reaction from him, because he has sparked her curiosity quite a bit, and then the question hit her, "Have you ever been in love with a woman before?"

As she thought is did get a reaction from him, but it was not one she thought it would be, he got up and walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, his smile had turned into a smirk and he answered, "no I have never actually been in love with a woman."

Amaya decided that she would try to tease him a little bit by smirking herself, but her comment was what actually got him, "So that means you're a virgin." Amaya said it straight out, not even as a question and as she turned to grab something he grabbed her arm and spun her towards him, and she knew right then that there was the reaction she was trying to get.

"Just so you know, I am not; I've been with many women, just I have yet to find one who can actually satisfy me." His voice was deep, sensual and well a little cautious,

Satisfied she placed her hand on his, and then onto his arm, showing that she was only teasing, which got him to regain his normal smile back and start to eat with her. The Undertaker looked up but then stopped when he noticed a beautiful necklace around her neck, he couldn't place his finger on it but he had sworn he had seen it somewhere before, "My dear where did you get that necklace?"

Amaya looked down at her necklace and then back up at the Undertaker with a smile, "it was my mother's necklace, and she gave it to me before she died. It's my treasure from her; she told me it was to keep me from hating the world and to give me control. I have yet to actually understand why though."

The Undertaker reached over and caressed the jeweled necklace; it was beautiful the gem was purple but glowed with a mysterious energy. He admired the gen a little more, but she interrupted his gaze by waving her hand in front of his face.

"We can stare at my chest later, but your food is getting cold."

"HAHAHAHA~"

Grell sat at his station for his new student, and of course Ronald was flirting with the death scythe distribute.

"Does anyone have a sense of time around here, they are already late." Grell growled as he leaned against the wall a bit.

"I am not late actually I am five minutes early," a woman's voice interrupted Grell's temper tantrum. Looking up Grell saw a beautiful young woman, she had incredible Shinigami eyes, along with long pink hair and beautiful skin, she wore a red and gold outfit that was quite revealing and would catch Ronald's eyes any minute.

"My name is Akira Minako; I am your newest trainee." She said with a smile that actually causes Grell to smile as well.

"You are quite pretty, well at least I have a good looking team, and believe me I don't say that to many women." Grell mentioned happily since now maybe he wouldn't be looked down upon by the others now that he had a female companion with him, someone he might be able to confine in.

"Well who do we have here?" The well familiar voice of Ronald rang though Grell's ears.

"This is Akira the new trainee, she is our new teammate so don't go and start harassing the girl."

"Never was going to, but anyways the name is Ronald Knox, pleased to meet you."

"Likewise, so what is our mission today?"

"Well nothing but scavenging today really, but I say we should get to know each other without everyone listening in, but dear you should change outfits the human world isn't accustomed to your style quite yet." Grell said making sure to give her the heads up and then with a snap of her fingers Akira was in more appropriate attire.

The three decided on a café in London, and started chatting about their lives as of late. Akira sighed heavily as she saw Ronald start flirting with the waitress and Grell chuckled knowing she was annoyed.

"So tell me, as a Shinigami what do you hope to achieve?"

"Well, I am looking for someone she is beautiful strong and very courageous. I don't even know if she is still alive now but legends say she is immortal. I don't even know her name, but she has long silky black hair, emerald green eyes and pure white skin. She is known for her power in many places in the world and people of her kind are all extinct now. "

"Strange what branch of the Shinigami Dispatch was she in?"

"Oh, that's the cool part she was never a Shinigami she met up with one year ago during dark times but there was only one who could beat her. And just so you know she's a vampire."

Grell practically spit out his drink when Akira said what the woman was, Grell had never actually been in a battle with a vampire but every Shinigami who had was killed. There was only one legendary Shinigami who could best all of the vampires; he could best anyone really from true Gods to Demons and demon lords. Thinking about such a man of course had gotten Grell excited more than usual and he looked at Akira, "what do you think the legendary Shinigami looked like?"

"Well he has a statue in the lobby, but color wise I think his hair would glimmer silver under the moon, his eyes glowed with mystery and his scythe would glimmer with sheer power. And like the rest he would have probably wore black."

"What an imagination you have, but I do agree that sounds legendary to me. But dear why are you so crazy about this vampire woman?"

"Back to that subject… well back when I was a little girl a monster attacked my family and the one who saved me was a beautiful vampire. She was kind and very helpful, I never found out her name though I regret it terribly. I just really want to thank her, and maybe she would teach me, though I would rather learn from you. There is one thing she told me though, that Shinigami are well respected to her, since she fought one and lost to but he did not kill her to get a title."

"Hmm, I do enjoy stories like this however we must get going dispatch will start sending missions out as it gets dark."

"Alright, let's get going then." Akira agreed and started walking out of the café only to hear Grell yell out to Ronald to follow.

_"I wonder are you either dead or living peacefully or perhaps together?"_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Binding Together

It has almost been a week since Amaya was living with the Undertaker, but yet still two more weeks must go by before she truly becomes a "key" so she thought she would live life happily and just go with the flow. The Undertaker had become quite enthused with his guest of the living but there was something about her that he remembered from his past as a Shinigami, and the stone around her neck is what was causing him to worry a bit.

Amaya sat waiting for dinner to finish as she dusted many of the books the Undertaker had, yet they all looked like logs from previous autopsies which she had no intension of looking at so left them all closed. The Undertaker himself was humming a delightful tune as he papered his most recent guest, she was a slightly older woman but she was not as old as most. The Undertaker ruled her death of a broken heart, since her husband was murdered almost two nights before, Amaya was more confused than ever if the Undertaker never has loved a woman before then how could he rule a broken heart over a regular suicide or murder. The question pounded at her head over and over until she was unable to think clearly and curiosity got the best of her.

"Undertaker, how can you rule a broken heart if you have been heartbroken before?" She yelled he did not show any sign of surprise just stood there, but the smile on his face turned almost dark and his delightful humming stopped.

"So curiosity got the best of you, I thought you'd be able to figure it out since you are so very clever. A long time ago I did love someone; she was a strong and shared the same fascination with death was the same. She was beautiful, and yet I never remembered her name from the trauma but I remember her pet was Daseki a wonderful little bat that did whatever she wanted. Well we were happy young and in love many would say, until her kind was thought of as terrors and killed many… I don't even know if she got away safely, I tried to get her out but like I said the outcome I do not know. So there now you know I have experienced both heart ache and love, but now my only love is death and laughter, and the little biscuits you make for me so much better than my original recipe." Amaya faltered a bit, she wasn't expecting a cruel story like that, so it almost made sense now why he worked as a funeral parlor, because death is closure maybe one day his beloved will come in whether is a guest or the grieving no matter what there would be closure.

"I apologies, I didn't want you to remember such pain again. Can I help you do anything or well help out in any other way, dinner is going to take a little long than normal."

"No, no dear. Do not worry, the pain will never go away talking actually helped me out a bit, now someone knows why I am here and that I did actually have a true purpose in the world before coming here." His grin did not falter at all, but his voice shook a bit.

"_She must have been beautiful; I wonder what she looked like." _Amaya thought to herself as she smiled, maybe he would be alright if she could get a picture with him to show that he can experience happiness too.

"Hey we should get a picture done of me and you, I may not be much but I am certain we are friends and I can make you laugh, so shall we?"

"It sounds good my dear but, I have to finish my guest before we can go. Plus I don't want dinner to burn."

"That sounds good to me!" Amaya smiled as she saw the Undertaker's normal personality come back out.

~Couple Hours Later~

Dinner was served and the work was done for the day, so Amaya and the Undertaker went to the photographers shop where they got some pictures taken and had quite a great time doing so. The Undertaker was happy, which made Amaya happy as well she didn't understand why but her chest was always warm when he smiled and that happened to be all of the time. Only two weeks have gone by since she had met him and she found herself in love with this man, yet she knew that since he loved someone else her feelings would never be returned but they never would in the first place.

As the two returned home Amaya stood in the lobby and looked down, she was upset and was trying to hide it but obviously she failed because the Undertaker came up to her with a questionable look on his face.

"Something bothering you dear"

"Oh no, just thinking about something that's all" Her reply was fake, and he knew it as he could see slight tears form in her eyes as she hid her feelings towards him.

"Now don't lie, I can see through lies better than everyone else dear." He said walking closer to her getting an arm's length away from her.

"I just wanted something special, but it only just increases the pain."

"What pain my dear?"

"The pain of never being able to call someone lover" She looked up at him with a lonely smile, a smile he had once seen before, the smile of his beloved. As the face of his beloved flashed in his mind his ability to keep himself in control failed as he embraced her.

"You aren't alone, because I am alone as well thus making up companions." Amaya's eyes were wide as she looked up at him; her hand touched his scars and brushed his hair from his face revealing his glowing yellow green eyes. She was taken back a bit but smiled, she could finally see him the man she had learned to love so much.

"You aren't worried I finally see you huh," Amaya joked as he chuckled; he voice seemed to get deeper as he replied, and "Only very special people can see what I really look like." Amaya smiled and then nuzzled into him, leaving him in a strange daze.

Amaya went to bed as the Undertaker sat up long as he dug through records; he needed to know why he could see his beloved through Amaya, and why he could not remember the name of his beloved.

~Else Where~

Akira sat at her desk finishing some paperwork that Will gave her when Grell pounced on her from behind.

"Still paperwork huh?"

"Yeah, but its fine I don't mind, but I did find a clue to what my main goal is."

"Yes, you vampires savior"

"Yeah, there are three more vampires who are still living that are on record. There is Ayame, Yami, and Yuki; I just don't know where they are but I can't seem to find relations in them they look so different from each other. Grell do you think this mission is worthless?"

"You know I think a lot of things are worthless but this, no. You are finding someone who saved your life and by finding her we can possibly protect her since she is an endangered species."

"Yeah, but it was Shinigami that cause the amount of vampires to decrease so much."

"Yeah I know, but that is why we started to Shinigami protection program, they are incredible creatures and the management before this one was power hungry while this one is bent on rules and regulations, not to mention very pushy at times too."

"Yeah, but I mean what do you think, can any of these match the vampire who saved me?"

Grell looked at the pictures of the four vampires and noticed how much each one differed from the other, then he pointed to the blue haired green eyes vampire who looked a little young but he wouldn't want to fight her.

"Ayame, why do you think that?" Akira questioned seeing that she was closer to looking like Yuki.

"Look at them all, Yuki and Yami both have bright red eyes while Ayame has green eyes, you said before the vampire who saved you was black haired green eyes."

Akira looked down at the page again and noticed how much darker Yami and Yuki looked compared to Ayame also Ayame was quite younger while the other two were around the same looking age as the vampires who saved her.

"Well maybe we can find her and get her in, maybe she can tell me more of the vampires; but for now let's go eat I need some get away time plus I need to confide in you Grell because you are the only one who will listen." Akira said blushing a bit as the red headed teacher smiled at her nodded and took Akira to the Shinigami café.

"So tell me, something bothering you lately?"

"Well then you just want to know what's up, don't you sempai?" Akira giggled.

"Yes, I mean to confide in me it must mean love right?" Grell flashed an evil smile, he knew from when she started crushing to now.

'I just wanted to know if I am attractive to you well, if you were looking for a girl that is."

"Oh really, this is not about a guy at all?"

"No, just wanted to know." Akira said looking off to the side blushing a bit, and of course Grell knew exactly what bothered his pink haired student.

"Here I thought it was about a certain blonde player we all know."

"Oh no" Akira yelled defensively as she placed her hands out in front of her face covering her blush.

"Well I guess I would say yes you are a very beautiful girl and if it wasn't for some certain tall dark and handsome men you would be on my list but dear they have you beat." Grell laughed making Akira chuckled as Will came into the shop and noticed the two of them.

"Will, I have a question for you!" Akira ran up to him, he placed his fingers on his temple clearly having a headache.

"What is that Akira?"

"Vampires, what do their eyes tell someone?"

"Well I guess you have been doing some interesting homework. The eyes of a vampire can tell you a lot about themselves, shows their class and their family heritage. All that are left are two very different clans, the green eyes clan and red eyed clan, both utterly despise the other. Red eyed vampires hate Shinigami and will kill you on the spot however green eyes vampires will forgive the Shinigami and will help you. Both types are very powerful and have yet to evaluate strength, but we know green eyes vampires are higher class than red eyed vampires, but do keep one thing clear, vampires are very hard to befriend but if you help them they will help you."

"And that is why I ask you, you know you're like an open book." Akira said smiling and walking back over to Grell leaving Will confused but as Akira sat down she knocked over paperwork she had on vampires and saw a necklace. It was a golden chain amethyst looking stone, and she picked up the picture and walked over to Will this time her eyes drawn to the picture.

"Will, what is this?" Akira asked her voice straightforward and monotone.

"That is the Cursed Stone, the purple color is a binding spell, and if placed on a vampire it will leave you to replace its memories, give them a slighter more human and innocent appearance, and limit their powers incredibly. That stone is what killed many vampires back when the sacrificing began, Shinigami and humans alike drank the blood of a vampire, humans who did gained immortality and some strength, however Shinigami are already granted eternal life so it gave them immense strength."

"Does it still exists, the stone?"

"We sent a well-respected Shinigami to destroy it, but it ended up disappearing along with him, so no one knows it remains a mystery."

"Will, would a vampire risk their life to save someone who they have never met?"

"None that I have known of, why are you so interested in these creatures"

"Fifteen years ago, a vampire saved me from a demon who was trying to gain immortality, she killed him and displayed affection towards me, he healed my wounds and nurtured me back to health, and yet I was never able to get her name before he disappeared." Akira explained as she looked down, it was sad that she could remember what the vampire looked like but there was no name to place with her.

"So William, what do you think, do you think the vampires is still alive?"

"Who knows, if she was saving Shinigami there is a smaller chance with the two rogues out there. What color eyes did she have?"

"Bright green, she was so powerful too."

"Well she would have a better chance than any, but I must return to work since I must put in more overtime." Will sighed and walked passed, as Grell complained he didn't even acknowledge him.

Akira sat down again and picked up her paperwork, she was closer than ever now, just she now had to put pieced together."

"_Time can't heal wounds, only scar them."_


End file.
